


香灯半卷流苏帐【博晴】

by 27bqdfh



Category: wu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27bqdfh/pseuds/27bqdfh
Summary: 老夫老妻向博晴cp！不要看错orz十八岁以下请在家长的陪同下观看有ooc受方有点撩不喜勿喷分为上下两篇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	香灯半卷流苏帐【博晴】

**Author's Note:**

> 老夫老妻向  
博晴cp！不要看错orz  
十八岁以下请在家长的陪同下观看  
有ooc  
受方有点撩  
不喜勿喷  
分为上下两篇

夜色渐浓，初秋的晚风盗走了夏天的最后一丝热度，同时引得那些已是披上了黄色衣裳的枯叶脱离开枝杈的怀抱，化作片片黄碟，随风飘转……  
此时，晴明的院落中隐约有灯光闪烁。  
回廊上，有二人正铺毡对坐，面前摆放着简单的菜食，以及两只盛满酒水的酒杯。  
二人相对无言。  
耳边仅有瑟瑟的秋风吹过树叶的“沙沙”声。  
此时的晴明，正支起一条腿，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，手抵着下巴，就这样静静地看着庭院中，那落叶纷乱的景象，眸光如水，却并未因此泛起一丝涟漪。  
而博雅，亦是将目光投向了庭院，而坐姿则是不如晴明那般随性，反倒是中规中矩的很。  
只见他目光专注，看着眼前的一切眼中隐有微光闪烁，似乎是被此情此景给深深打动了。  
也许，就是这样的一种默契，使得二人都不约而同选择了沉默。  
“真好啊。”良久，博雅终是忍不住低声喃喃道。  
“确实是呢。”却不料，晴明竟是对其那几乎是自言自语的嘟囔做出了回应，同时将目光转向了博雅，从刚刚开始头一次露出了微笑，“就是不知道，博雅你此时心中之所念、所思、所想究竟为何呢？”  
“嗯……”博雅面上露出思忖之色，似乎是在思考着如何正确的传达自己的感受，“我就是有些感慨而已——你看那秋天叶落，是一片萧条残败、肃杀凄凉；但到了来年春天，却是会从每片叶落的地方重新焕发出新的生机与希望……如此轮回往复，周而复始，不正像是人的一生吗？”  
博雅说着，晴明听着，面上仍是带着恬静的微笑，整个人由内而外的流露出一种温和柔顺的气质来。  
“不过，其实……”感受着晴明那不加掩饰的直白目光，博雅稍稍错了一下眼，但是旋即便是再次与晴明对视，面上流露出淡淡的赧然之色，“也是在念一人，思一人，想一人……”  
晴明轻“嗯”了一声，语调微扬，但面上却仍是一副云淡风轻的表情，仿佛是对此不甚在意。  
然而事实上，他的唇角却是不由自主地勾起了一抹不着痕迹的弧度，而其眸子最深处，更是闪烁着犹如星子般的点点笑意。  
然后，他说：“那么不知博雅你因何而念之，思之，想之？”  
“因为喜欢啊。”博雅用手搔了搔后脑勺，看着晴明的双目，话语中竟是难得透露出几分缱绻之意，“就是因为喜欢，所以才会无时无刻不念着他，思着他，想着他……直到见了面，方才止住了相思，但继而却又换做无限的欢喜了。”  
“呵呵……”晴明轻笑一声，也没有继续追问那人究竟姓甚名谁、家住何方，只是伸手拿起了面前的酒杯，而后仰头一饮而尽。  
是了，追问又有什么用？反正他也早在几年前就知道答案了。  
晶莹略微透出淡黄的酒液流入喉咙，晴明喉结上下滚动了两下，而后便是放下了酒杯，一对凤目隐约染上了几分迷离，就这样笑吟吟的看着博雅，却不发一眼。  
微风拂过，带起了晴明鬓角的几缕青丝，亦是带来了一片赖在其发间不肯离去的黄叶。  
见此，博雅下意识的便是伸出手，想要替其拿掉那片黄叶。  
他却没有想到，晴明此时却也是动手了。  
二人的手在空中相遇，然后均是顿住了。  
紧接着二人的目光便亦是在空中交汇了。  
博雅心中一动，望着晴明的那对好看的凤眼，嘴唇嚅动，眼中隐约翻滚着某些晦暗不明的情绪。  
见此，晴明却是笑了。  
但是他却也没说话，只是轻轻地握着了博雅的手，然后落了下来。  
而后他再次出手，抚去了自己发间的黄叶。  
博雅见此收回手，手背还隐约残留着晴明掌心那略有些冰凉的温度以及那种令人心猿意马的柔软触感。  
就在博雅尚还有些愣神之际，晴明却是站起身来，面上仍是带着那种柔和的笑，微微侧着头，右手轻轻地将自己那鬓角的碎发拢到耳后，然后便是弯腰取起酒壶，就这样朝着博雅走去。  
“晴明？”博雅略有些疑惑。  
晴明依旧是笑而不语，只是径直来到他面前，跪坐下，手中的酒壶倾斜，淡黄色的酒液化作一道水柱注入博雅的杯中，激起“哗啦哗啦”的声响。  
直到酒盏中重新盛满了酒液，晴明方才放下杯子，冲着博雅莞尔一笑，开口道：“你的酒杯空了。”  
博雅眼中闪过一丝讶然，一分怅然若失，对于晴明的这番回答似有所憾。  
然而还没有等他将这满腹的心绪压下，却见晴明将其身子微微向前倾，紧接着白净纤瘦的右手便是搭在他不自觉握起的手上，指腹在其上似乎是不经意的来回摩挲，口中更是犹如呢喃般的低语：“博雅……”  
博雅登时身子便是僵住了，看着晴明那逐渐漫上狡黠之色的笑脸，只觉面上有些发烫，头皮亦是紧张到发麻。  
“别这样，晴明……”良久，博雅方才咽了一口唾液，别过脑袋不去看他，艰难道，“我怕我控制不住。”  
在喜欢上他之前，博雅都不知道自己原来竟是会被像这样轻巧且平常的动作所撩拨，以至于情不自禁的想要做出某些出格的事情来。  
但晴明从来没有拒绝过他，为此还有过还几次甚至于转天连床都下不了的情况……  
“呵呵……那便是悉听尊便喽。”晴明却是对此不以为意，轻笑一声，本就离着那里很近的手此时更是伸出了一根手指，指尖来来回回的在那基本上已经半立起来的阳物上打转，不时的用指甲隔着衣裳搔搔铃口，用指腹摩挲着柱身，就这样一圈又一圈的来回打转画圈圈。  
紧接着，他便是将身子又凑近了几分，呵出的温热气息轻洒在博雅的脖颈、耳畔……化作一缕缕细小的火苗在其体内到处乱窜。  
“博雅……”耳边仍是晴明那令人头发发麻、口干舌燥的柔软的呢喃声。  
下一秒，便是一阵天旋地转。  
晴明登时便是被博雅压在了地上。  
见此，晴明却仍是面带微笑，既没有惊愕也无气愤、懊恼，只是这样静静地看着博雅，不发一言。  
博雅此时已经是呼吸有些粗重，乱了节拍，但却仍是克制着自己，手轻颤着抚向晴明的脸颊。  
是柔软而又熟悉的触感。  
博雅深吸了一口气，刚欲说话，却不料就在此时，晴明的双臂却悄然的攀上了他的后背，紧接着一用力，整张脸便是凑到了博雅面前。  
鼻尖碰着鼻尖，彼此的脸也因无法聚焦而显得模糊。  
博雅的脸顿时有了一种火烧火燎的感觉，张口想要说话，却不料给了晴明可乘之机。  
只见后者再次凑近了几分，冲着博雅口中轻呵了一口热气，而后偏过头，十分主动的献上了自己的唇瓣。  
晴明的红唇尚还沾着酒香，仿佛轻轻一吸，便是能从其中吮出清甜的酒水来……  
博雅终是控制不住了。  
只见他就这这个姿势一转身，先是将晴明揽入怀中，继而伸出右手，托住后者的后脑勺，同时左手更是在其身上来回摸索，颇有些轻车熟路的解开了晴明的衣裳。  
柔软的皮肤被那略有些粗糙的手掌把玩，晴明不由得微微眯起了眼，用鼻子轻轻哼出了几个甜腻的音节，红唇微张，主动欢迎着那外来人的入侵。  
在晴明的主动配合下，博雅是势如破竹，长驱直入，一直入侵到了他所能探到的最深处。  
博雅舌尖刮蹭着晴明口腔中敏感的粘膜，还不时的轻扫过牙根，与其口中软舌纠缠；亦或是用舌尖用力的抵在其上牙膛上，来回打转，大有将其所有的气息吞吸入腹的架势。  
“渍渍”的水声在这一方空间中显得格外明显，二人呼吸交错纠缠，连带着周遭的温度似乎都升高了几分。  
“嗯……”晴明的揽着博雅后背的双臂越发用力，身子轻颤，从鼻中泄出绵长而又甜腻的喘息，眼梢似乎都因这蒸腾而上的情欲而熏染上了淡淡的嫣红。  
这便使得其本就清俊的面容又多了几分诱人的妩媚来。  
“晴明……”良久，博雅方才恋恋不舍的从其口中退了出去，呼吸略有些急促，一对清澈的瞳眸中是掩饰不住翻滚的欲望，连带着其气息都变得有些灼热了起来。  
尽管此时已是衣裳半褪，发髻散乱，晴明却依旧是眉眼带笑。  
博雅与晴明互视一眼，紧接着后者便是撮起那水光淋漓的唇，然后靠近前者并冲着其耳孔轻轻吹气，最后张口，用那洁白的贝齿轻咬了其耳垂一口，旋即放开。  
博雅可以清楚的感觉到，他那与自己同样灼热的气息以及由其唇齿传来的止不住的微颤。  
当真是诱人到了极点。  
博雅呼吸一滞，而后那一直扶在其后脑勺的手猛一用力，将其脑袋压向自己，再次张嘴，主动含住了其微肿的红唇，就这样辗转吮吸，甚至于不时的还用虎牙来回磨蹭、轻轻噬咬。  
当然，另一只手自然也没有闲着，环住晴明后背的同时，也不忘用手指轻轻揉捻着其胸前浅褐色的两只小巧的乳珠，不时用指甲尖在其乳尖上磨蹭、戳刮。  
晴明不由自主的微微仰起下巴，一对丹凤眼微微眯起，朱唇轻启，从中泄出串串音唇齿被封而略显含糊的低吟。  
见此，博雅却是没有再继续蹂躏晴明的唇，而是缓缓地分开，同时带起了一丝牵连不断的暧昧的银线。  
他静静地看了一眼晴明，而后趁势吻上了后者的下巴，再由下巴一直过渡到脖颈——那是连绵不断的细碎的轻吻，不时的夹杂着几下用力的吮吸。  
博雅对于晴明的身子简直再熟悉不过了，以至于究竟哪里逗弄起来会使其舒服爽利，他也是清楚不过。  
果然，回应他的是晴明不住的轻喘与低低的呻吟。  
“哈…嗯……”晴明凤目中隐约现出了迷离之色，环着博雅后背的双臂再次用力，双手更是死死地攥住其衣裳不放，用力到整个手都在不断轻颤、指节发白的地步。  
仿佛有一个坚硬而又炽热的东西抵上了博雅的肚子。  
博雅当即心下了然，同时伸出一只手，趁着晴明尚未有所察觉的时候，悄然握了上去。  
“啊！”原本神志已经有些恍惚了的晴明猝然惊呼了一声，旋即便是躬下了身子，朱唇轻颤，眼梢终是因那情欲而沁出了点点泪花。  
博雅一只手捉住晴明的玉茎，一手环住晴明的后背以防止其因为反应过于激烈而摔倒受伤。  
粗糙的指腹轻轻摩擦着铃口，没有衣物的遮拦，只是单纯的肉体与肉体之间的接触。  
同时，博雅五指收紧，缓慢却坚定不移的来回律动着，不时的还恶意的用指甲轻轻戳入其褶皱之中，将其展平，如此几个来回后方才继续套弄。  
“好……哈…啊……好厉害啊……”晴明额头靠在博雅的颈窝处，因那涌起的波波情潮而在其上来来回回的磨蹭着，仿佛那撒娇的小猫一般，“博雅……啊……”  
晴明此时竟还有余力与博雅调笑。  
简直犹如那不知餍足的妖精一般，无时无刻的不在勾引着旁人用其凶器狠狠地来教训他，直至弄到呻吟尖叫、泪流满面甚至于合不拢腿，整个人浑身上下都充满了自己的味道为止。  
闻此，博雅眸子一暗，手上的动作幅度频率越发的大了起来，不再留有丝毫的情面。  
与此同时，自己的那里亦是硬的厉害，已是迫不及待的想要得到纾解。  
就在此时，一只柔软的手抚上了博雅的双腿间，削葱般的五指将其从头握住，并缓缓地向下滑去。  
博雅身子登时一僵，是万万没想到晴明会突然来这么一下子。  
“嗯…博雅…啊……现在……啊嗯…”晴明抬头，已是被水雾氤氲了的凤眼看着博雅，晕红的眼梢莫名带出一股子勾人的媚劲儿，就连那说话的语气也亦是带出了几分蛊惑人心的意味，“很……很难受吧，嗯？哈……啊！”  
一边说着，晴明一边用手缓缓的在其柱身上来回套弄，指尖微颤，整只手软绵绵的没有丝毫力道可言，堪称酥若无骨。  
但仅仅是这样，便已是足够了。  
博雅只觉的额角青筋突突跳了两下，本来已经积攒了许久的欲望被如此一撩拨，犹如天雷勾地火一般，是一发而不可收拾。  
“啊……”突然，晴明身子一个痉挛，双腿骤然夹紧博雅的腰，整个人极力向下弓去，攀在其后背上的指甲狠狠地抠进了皮肉之中，口中泄出了一声婉转柔媚到了连他自己都觉得不可思议的娇吟，“我……哈啊…不行……要……”  
感受着晴明那握住自己阳物的素手力道的些许细微的改变，已经那从后背传来的刺痛感，再加之其此时的表现，博雅猜都不用猜便是知道晴明所想要表达的意思。  
“乖，射出来。”博雅的唇凑到了晴明的耳边，呵出的热气已是有些发颤，眉头紧皱，也已然是蓄势待发了。  
说完，他还探出舌尖，在其耳廓处轻舔了一圈。  
晴明登时只觉脑中一片空白，双瞳完全失焦，香舌半吐，带出丝丝缕缕晶莹的涎液，整个人仿佛被掠走了魂魄般。  
紧接着，自己手上与小腹上传来的炙热将他的神志拉回了现实。  
充满着浓烈男性气息的味道在这方空间内弥散开来。  
“还好吗？”博雅的声音有些低哑。  
无人回答。  
“嗯。”又过了一会儿，晴明这才低笑两声，开口道，面上的神情也已是恢复了常态，那一副风轻云淡的模样与先前简直判若两人，“没事的。”  
当然，声音却难免有些发哑。  
松开手，晴明若无其事般的坐在博雅腿上，一对如水的美目静静的注视着后者，而后轻笑着道：“还有兴趣再来一次吗？”  
说着，他那只干净的手便是搭在了博雅的肩头。  
“……”博雅张张嘴，是说“是”也不对，说“不是”也不对，良久才哑着嗓子道，“晴明，你这个问题很难回答。”  
“既然博雅你回答不了，那么便请容许在下擅自替你做主了。”晴明依然是面带微笑，一脸轻松，仿佛是在与博雅说一件极其稀松平常的事。  
若是光听而不看其此时这副几近全裸，颇有诱惑意味的坐在博雅腿上的模样，旁人怕是万万听不出任何蹊跷。  
说完，他也没有给博雅思考的时间，而是举起了自己那只沾满了白浊的右手，紧接着丹唇轻启，软舌探出，竟是如此一点一点的在将自己手上的液体舔净。  
红色的软舌在白色的浊液、修长的手指间穿梭，与其形成了鲜明的对比；舌尖卷起一小滩白浊，收入口中，再张口，唇齿间带起片片白色的黏丝，给人以一种强烈的视觉上的冲击。  
然而，已经舔完了浊液的晴明却仍未有停下的意思，反而是继续舔弄着自己的手指，不时的放入口中吮吸一二，发出“渍渍”的水声，软舌绕着五指打转，从博雅的方向看去，那若隐若现的艳红舌尖，竟仿佛那点缀在数丛雪梅之中的红蝶，此时正顽皮的在花丛中嬉戏。  
亦像是那饱食的猫咪，正在满足的舔舐着自己的爪子，就这样直至那五指沾满了晶莹透明的涎液为止。  
博雅看得是喉头有些发紧，咽了一口唾液，面颊微红，双拳微微握起，但终究还是没有动作，只是老老实实的看着他，猜测其下一步究竟会作何动作。  
而后，晴明在舔完了手指之后，便是跪立起来了，先是用左手二指轻轻支开自己的臀肉，而后探出两根沾满了唾液的手指，便是朝着那股间的幽谷刺了进去。


End file.
